


The Ghosts of Winterfell

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [59]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Grief, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne returns to her wife after the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> prompt - domestic AU
> 
> Implied spoilers up to around S3 of Game of Thrones and Book 3 of A Song of Ice and Fire.
> 
> Set in an AU where the events up to and including the Red Wedding DID happen, but Catelyn survived and ended up getting Sansa and Rickon back.

Brienne returns from the hunt just after Catelyn has put Rickon to bed. When she passes the threshold, she moves across the fire-lit kitchen to place a tender kiss on her wife’s lips. She then places her hand against Catelyn’s cheek, weaving her fingers through the auburn hair. She presses her mouth, softly, to Catelyn’s forehead.

“I prayed to the seven for your safety.” Catelyn whispers.

“As I always count on you to, my love.” Brienne draws her into an embrace. 

“I fear for the day that I lose you, like…” Catelyn trails off. 

“Come now, Catelyn.” Brienne murmurs. “I’m not going anywhere. I swore an oath to protect you and this family.”

The women stand in the dimly lit room for several silent minutes. This exchange is routine by now, Catelyn’s fears and Brienne’s promise. Each time, Catelyn’s voice wavers but she does not cry anymore. 

Catelyn presses a finger to her lips and points toward the fireplace where Sansa has fallen asleep, atop a book. The poor child has been through so much, but here she looks nothing short of an innocent angel.

Brienne gently pulls her up into her arms. She carries Sansa to the children’s room, Catelyn following listlessly behind. When she tucks her in, she kisses the top of her head. 

When she closes the door, enough to leave a small sliver of light if Sansa awakes from her night terrors, she sees the pain in Catelyn’s face. 

The house is too quiet these days.


End file.
